Misadventures With Prince Devitt
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They had no idea what they were getting into by doing this... only knew that they were hoping to finally relax. But when they met the Bullet Club, things started changing in more ways than one. (WWE/NJPW crossover, co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Japan, Here We Are

_**A few days ago…**_

" _Where's the young man you hang out with?" Hiro asked after the trio got into their seats on the plane._

" _I… he and I kind of got into a little fight." Amanda explained, the 23 year old not wanting to go into too much detail about the full blown fight her and Seth had when she brought up the trip._

" _Papa, just leave her alone. She's already went through so much. Beside, you made her pay her own ticket when we had the money." Yuki explained, before looking back down at the pamphlet on about her past performances in the past before her ankle injury a few years back._

 _Hiro let it drop and turned to his phone to call his wife and younger daughter as Amanda looked on her phone… and saw a text from Hunter._

' _Have fun, kid. Sending you the directions to the arena, let's hope this deal goes off without a hitch.'_

' _I hope so too, Hunter.' Amanda replied._

" _I'm glad you're here with me, Mandy. I wish we can do something different beside me going back into show business." Yuki explained._

 _Amanda leaned in and whispered to her, Yuki nodding and smiling._

" _Are you sure?" Yuki whispered._

" _It's been a while since I've been to Japan but it'll be fun." Amanda responded quietly._

" _If you say so." Yuki said, before turning towards her father._

" _Yuki. I don't want you and Amanda to get into trouble. You'll have your own hotel room with her and we're doing this for your benefit." Hiro explained._

" _Whatever you say, Papa." Yuki said._

' _Yeah, no trouble… whatever you say.' Amanda thought as she began to plot._

 _She had asked for this for a reason…_

 **Present time** _ **, Destruction 2013**_ **…**

"I can't believe that Becky snuck this into my duffel bag." Amanda responded after emerging from the room the girls were allowed to change in, wearing a black lace cami, black leather and lace skinny pants and black stiletto heels.

"Yeah, and is this too revealing?" Yuki questioned, as she wore a black leather jacket with a white tube top, red short skirt and black boots. "I went to the extreme right?" She questioned once more, as she pulled out a black tube of matte lipstick.

"It looks great on you. I'm the one who feels like I'm too tiny to pull off an outfit like this." Amanda responded, Yuki seeing that she was nervous.

"Hey, I'm nervous too. I'm out here, dressing like a skimpy ho, and what if my dad catches me like this and going out to see Prince Devitt. He made it clear. No fights in Japanese." Yuki explained.

"We'll be okay… and Becky told us she's known Devitt for 11 years so hopefully we'll be alright…" Amanda responded before she trailed off.

The door opened and the 32 year old walked in, Devitt looking right at Amanda as Tama smiled at Yuki.

"Oh my God, it's them!" Yuki screamed, before covering her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay, we get a lot of that. Hey, get on over there, don't be shy!" Tama replied, lightly shoving Devitt towards Amanda.

"Hi…" Amanda responded, her face a light red.

"Hello there…" Devitt replied, lightly bringing Amanda's right hand up to his mouth and kissing her fingers.

"So, um… we're going out somewhere?" Yuki questioned, nervously.

"Out to ringside for the match and then out to a nightclub later… and just how old are you two?" Devitt replied.

"I'm 23 and Yuki's 25." Amanda responded.

"Hey, is everything…" Luke replied as he and Karl walked in. "Mandy?!"

"Luke!" Amanda responded before the two old friends embraced each other for a few seconds and then he and Yuki hugged.

"What are you doing out here?" Yuki questioned, after letting go.

"Kind of needed a break after leaving WWE so I showed up here… Devitt and Karl are old friends of mine." Luke explained before noticing the slightly distant look in Amanda's eyes. "He didn't agree with you going out of the states, did he?"

"Seth… kind of flipped when I asked to travel here for the deal." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, so I decided to bring Mandy over her for my show gigs, if you don't recognize me after so long from the business." Yuki explained.

Devitt saw a small flash of a bruise on Amanda's lower back and it made his blood boil but he managed to calm down.

Out there for the event, Hiro was on the phone talking to Hunter.

"This isn't friends' squabbles, he tends to go too far where she's concerned so no, they wouldn't be a good couple. And are you sure both girls are there?" Hunter replied.

"They should be. Amanda's helping Yuki for her first gig which it's in two hours." Hiro explained. "I've might as well get them in a few minutes."

"Good luck." Hunter replied before they hung up and Hiro went to go find the girls… but he couldn't.

"Damn it, Yuki!" Hiro retorted, before leaving the room and started calling her phone.

" _Hey, it's Yuki, leave a message."_

"Yuki, where are you and Amanda? You are supposed to be practicing for the show. Damn it, if you don't show up before your time on stage. I'm definitely going to ground your ass, understood?!" Hiro retorted angrily.

He hung up and went down into the lobby… as he looked to the Tv, he saw the Destruction pay per view was airing and saw Devitt being interviewed, his right arm around Amanda.

"And afterwards, this little lady and I are gonna have fun until morning." Devitt replied.

"Watashitachiha subete okasa reru tsumoridesu!" Yuki exclaimed.

"A damn fight… Just what I thought." Hiro whispered, before heading out to look for the girls.

Out at ringside for the main event, Hiroshi was distracted by Amanda midway through the match and then turned right back around… Devitt hit him with the Bloody Sunday DDT and pinned him.

Amanda and Devitt hugged and he spun her around as Tama and Yuki hugged each other.

But in the back as they got ready to go out, Yuki got a text from Sami.

' _Things are getting crazy here!'_

' _Why you say that?'_ Yuki questioned.

' _Someone decided to get wasted and post this.'_ Sami replied before sending her a video of a drunken Seth, who was ranting about how Amanda had betrayed him.

' _Of course.'_ Yuki thought.

She knew Seth would flip out.


	2. Away From It All

"They look like they're having fun." Tama replied as Yuki drank another shot of Sake and Amanda and Devitt danced to _September_ by Earth, Wind and Fire.

"Yeah, they are. What else could happen here in Japan? Hell, I expect someone to sing badly if they're drunk as fuck now." Yuki stated. "What about you? You having fun or what?"

"Damn right… and Okada should be around soon enough, probably to sing." Tama responded.

"Mhm, I can't." Yuki said, before downing another shot. "What else can we do until then, Tama?"

Tama led her to the dance floor and the two danced… at the same time, Hiro had walked in through the doors.

"Sir, you can't just barge in here!" The bouncer responded after pulling the man aside.

Hiro started yelling in Japanese as the bouncer's eyes widened in shock, while backing away from the older man. "Okay, okay, you're in sir." He said.

Hiro looked around, seeing Amanda in a white mini dress and red stiletto heels as she and Devitt danced and talked in low voices.

"Amanda!" Hiro shouted, causing the brunette to jump in shock.

"Family, lass?" Devitt replied.

"Yuki's dad." Amanda replied before looking at Yuki and Tama and mouthing _'Run!'._

"Oh shit, come on!" Yuki said, grabbing onto Tama's wrist and started pushing through people.

"Where is she?!" Hiro demanded after pulling Amanda away from Devitt, who immediately put Amanda behind him.

"Hey, keep your hands off of her!" Devitt replied.

"That girl took my daughter away from the hotel. My daughter is Yuki Shirabuki, the famous singer if you know who she is, before the ankle injury, boy!" Hiro retorted. "Now, Amanda must come with me."

"Fuck you, you stubborn bastard!" Amanda responded angrily, Hiro turning back to her.

"What did you say?!" Hiro retorted, before lifting up his right hand up the air… until Devitt grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her!" Devitt growled, shoving Hiro back but just enough to keep him from hitting Amanda.

"I'll fight you too, boy!" Hiro retorted, walking back towards them until he stopped when Yuki did a high kick from behind, and fallen onto the floor. "Oh… so you called backup, boy?" He questioned, slowly getting up.

"Leave them and me alone… we're adults, we can have fun. Is this why you want Mandy and Seth together so badly, you think she should already be settled down?!" Yuki responded angrily.

"So… this is what you want, eh? You want to be fight boy here and even Amanda? Fine then, but we're not missing out on the gig. I had your whole life planned out for this, Yuki Shirabuki." Hiro explained.

"I'm not going… in fact, I signed a contract with WWE and started training to wrestle. You don't own me." Yuki responded defiantly.

"Oh really? Then how would you feel when you're cut off from me and even from home? Cancel the contract and come with me. Or be homeless for the rest of your life." Hiro stated.

"She's not going to be homeless and she's not going with you!" Tama responded after standing in front of Yuki. "The company Mandy and Yuki work with made a deal with the one me and my friends work with… and you should want your daughter to be happy instead of trying to control everything in her life and trying to pair her friend up with someone who acts just like you so either accept their choices or walk away!" He replied.

Hiro looked at the girls… and left, Yuki and Amanda looking at Tama and Devitt before Yuki and Tama left for the hotel and Amanda and Devitt decided to walk around in the city.

"So what about your family, lass? Your dad anything like Yuki's?" Devitt asked after he had put his leather jacket on Amanda to protect her from the chilly weather.

"No. He is protective but he and my mom and brothers let me have my freedom… my friend on the other hand, Seth, he seems hellbent on keeping me chained to his side. Something tells me that Dianne's trying her best to get him focused on something else." Amanda explained, her left arm entwined with his right one as they stopped and looked out at the city. "It's so beautiful here…" She replied, Devitt wrapping his right arm around her back and her leaning against him.

The two were unaware that they had been followed and photos of them were taken… when Dianne saw them online, she couldn't help but smirk.

"At a girl… about time you found someone who's gonna be good to you." Dianne replied.

When the sun was just rising in Osaka, Amanda was opening her eyes and sat up… Devitt handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled as she drank it.

"I managed to sort us out a flight home… Yuki's old man ripped up yours and hers plane tickets." Devitt responded, Amanda nearly spitting out the coffee.

"That crazy old bastard, trying to trap us here." Amanda replied before they heard a knock at the door. Devitt opened it, seeing Yuki, Bullet Club and Chaos as well as Los Ingobernables De Japon.

"Uh… I hate mornings here." Yuki stated, before flopping her body down on the bed. "Why did my old man have to be so mean to me?" She questioned.

"He's a crazy old son of a bitch." Amanda responded, carefully standing up and heading to the restroom.

"When we get back, you can stay over at my place. We'll have a nice sleepover, like we always do. My dad would probably be back in a few days, probably doing business." Yuki explained.

"First, we've got to attend Raw and SmackDown." Devitt responded.

"We? What do you mean by that? You're a fighter here in Japan." Yuki questioned.

"And New Japan and WWE agreed to a deal where wrestlers from both companies would wrestle in both areas… how much did you drink last night? Mandy explained all of this." Devitt responded, Yuki remembering that in bits and pieces as the last few days were a blur.

"I barely remember. Ever since my own dad decided to be like this to me, I've been depressed and I've been thinking about someone you probably don't know… after the shooting." Yuki explained, before tears started running down her face, and her head was buried into the sheets as they let Tama walk to her.

Being careful, Tama picked her up to her feet and held her… after a while, she was calm.

On the flight to Biloxi, Mississippi, Amanda was looking through her phone and Yuki found herself curiously glancing at Amanda's white nail polish.

"Did you paint your nails while we were in Japan?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah… figured I needed a change." Amanda responded, having decided on Sinful Colors Snow Me White.

"That's a nice color on you. I can't wait until we get there. I've alrighty have a ring outfit ready to wear on me, and everything." Yuki said, lying back into the seat.

"Thanks. And neither can I, couldn't wait to get rid of that Shield outfit." Amanda responded, Yuki thinking of the countless times that Seth had been outright cruel to Amanda whenever she wore a ring outfit that in his opinion was inappropriate.

"I know how you feel. Seth can't control what you wear... it's your choice, not his." Yuki explained.

At the arena, Amanda was changing into her new ring outfit which consisted of a pair of black shorts that were a little low on her but not inappropriate so and a cropped black ring top… it was similar to Nikki's outfits but Amanda had _B.C_ on her right hip.

As she adjusted the kickpads over her ring boots, she heard the door open… and stood up, 12 year old Chihiro's eyes widening.

"Wow, you look like a real badass fighter, Mandy. But… why are you and my sister matching?" Chihiro responded, before Yuki came in.

"Chihiro, what did I say about…" Yuki started to say, before looking at Amanda's ring outfit. "Well… I guess we're going out there as twins, huh?" She stated, as Amanda looked at Yuki's ring outfit. Yuki's outfit looked like hers, but she had black fishnet tights with black fingerless gloves, and a police hat that had _Y. Y_ on the visor.

"Yeah, except for that tattoo on my sister's stomach and the long blue hair." Chihiro stated, pointing towards the black star on Yuki's left side.

"Shut up girl!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Those three are gonna flip the fuck out when they see you two like this." Chihiro responded.

"Speaking of overprotective, has anyone seen Punk?" Amanda questioned.

"No, I don't think so. Is he supposed to be here tonight?" Yuki questioned.

"He should be, he's still in a feud with Axel and Heyman." Amanda responded.

At the same time, Phil Brooks was walking around when he stopped as Devitt walked by… Devitt stopped, the two staring each other down.

"I'm not gonna trust you around her until you've proven that I can." Phil responded.

"Fair enough, Mr. Best In The World." Devitt responded before he walked away.

' _Hunter better know what he's doing!'_ Phil thought before he headed to his own locker room.

But that instinctive feeling lingered.


	3. Trust Is A Hard Thing To Keep

_**Amanda Cena vs AJ Lee, No DQ…**_

The match went chaotic as Amanda smacked AJ with a kendo stick… the Divas Champion screamed out in pain as Yuki and Devitt watched from the commentators table.

"The tiny ones are always the scariest." Michael Cole responded.

"Yeah, they are. I remember one time she tried to scare me at one of the Halloween parties, dressing up into one of those scary killers." Yuki explained.

"That was a hell of a night!" Bradshaw responded as Amanda tossed AJ back in the ring and went for an inverted Scorpion Death Drop with an assist from the kendo stick and pinned AJ.

The bell rang and Amanda stood up, her, Devitt and Yuki hugging as _Hellraiser_ by Ozzy Osbourne blared.

But it soon faded into…

 _SIERRA!_

 _HOTEL!_

 _INDIA!_

 _ECHO!_

 _LIMA!_

 _DELTA!_

 _SHIELD!_

 _Special Ops_ by Jim Johnston blared through the arena as Seth, Roman and Dean walked through the crowd.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be unexpectedly joined by the remaining three members of The Shield… they clearly want their Shield Sister back but Amanda has shown no interest in reuniting with them." Bradshaw replied as Seth, Dean and Roman surrounded the ring.

"What do they want from us?" Yuki questioned.

"Settle down, boys… settle." Devitt responded after grabbing a microphone, putting himself in front of Amanda and Yuki. "I had a feeling you weren't going to let Mandy leave peacefully-"

"You're damn right we're not! We were in her life first, not you! So don't think you can walk on into our ring, cozy up to her and corrupt her!" Seth responded before he got in the ring with a smirk… but it faded when Devitt charged at him and attacked as Amanda kicked Dean down to his right knee before she slammed her right foot into his head as Yuki whacked Roman with the kendo stick.

The lights went out… when they were back on, it was Karl, Luke, Tama and Bad Luck Fale attacking The Shield as Devitt held Amanda to him and Yuki grabbed the microphone Seth had dropped.

"I got four words for The Shield. Don't. Fuck. With. Us! We are the Bullet Club, and we'll be taking over!" Yuki explained, before doing a mic drop.

In the backstage area, everyone took a few minutes to relax as Amanda and AJ shook hands for a few seconds.

"Hell of a match out there… and sorry about Phil but he means well." AJ replied.

"He's always been territorial but I'm not 15 anymore." Amanda responded as Devitt kept his right arm around her shoulders.

"You're a young adult and you've got him, of course." Yuki explained, pointing towards Devitt.

"I think Phil was thinking _"I watched her grow up, who are you to her when you just walked into her life?"_. So it's sort of him being an overprotective surrogate brother." Devitt responded.

"And Mandy's already got five biological brothers that still protect her." Yuki replied before she went to go talk to Phil.

When she found him, he stood up and she saw him cringe.

"You okay?" Yuki asked.

"Backside hurts a bit, waiting for the Aleve to kick in." Phil responded.

"Okay but listen... you can still protect Mandy, it's just that Devitt will be around her for now on." Yuki explained.

"I know, I just… it's hard not to worry about either of you. You've both been through hell." Phil responded, Yuki remembering that Amanda stopped talking for almost a month in mid 2007.

"I think he can help put her back together… bring out who she was before everything and mesh it with who she is nowadays." Yuki replied.

"I hope so." Phil responded.

"And you better not start any fights with him, cause me and Mandy got his back." Yuki explained.

"I'll try not to, that's all anyone can do." Phil replied, Yuki smiling before they hugged.

Amanda was cleaned off and in normal clothes, her shoulder length hair out of its bun and her and Devitt hugging… he noticed she was a bit sore and remembered that AJ whacked her in her ribcage with the kendo stick.

"You should really get checked out by the doctor, Darlin'." Devitt responded after they sat down.

"I'm just bruised. Kendo stick will do that to someone." Amanda replied as they got comfortable… but she was worried about Phil, having noticed that he had been limping slightly.

When it was time for Yuki's match against Eva, the Bullet Club were out there… every now and then during the match, Yuki saw wariness in Eva's eyes.

' _The hell's gotten into her?'_ Yuki thought to herself.

"Are The Shield gonna ambush us?" Eva whispered as she had Yuki in a headlock.

"They better not…" Yuki responded, before breaking free from the headlock.

The match ended with Yuki superkicking Eva and pinning her… she helped Eva up after noticing that Eva had blood trailing down her mouth.

"It's alright, just a missing tooth." Eva responded, hoping to reassure Yuki.

The rest of the event went by without further incidents that weren't scripted… at the hotel, Amanda flopped down on the bed and Yuki sat down on the second one as Devitt sat down next to Amanda.

"Sore?" Yuki asked.

"April and I basically kicked each others asses tonight but it was worth it." Amanda answered as Devitt lightly rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

"Yep, it was worth. I'm gonna put my feet up and watch a few episodes of Soul Eater." Yuki said, before laying down on her bed.

When they were asleep, Yuki changed into a silver dress and grabbed her stiletto heels, purse and room key.

"That's right, you two, sweet dreams." Yuki whispered, before leaving the hotel room.

She met up with Tama, who smiled.

"Soundly sleeping?" Tama asked as they got into the Equinox.

"Hell yeah, and they don't even know that I've left." Yuki said, before putting on her seatbelt. "So, let's go have some fun." She said with a smile.

The two ended up at a nightclub, the place crowded but not to the point where people were being turned away… after a few drinks, they found themselves dancing to _Second Chance_ by 38 Special.

"You know, I can see why she likes older music so much." Yuki replied.

"Music like this never ages… there are great songs nowadays but I find myself drawn to older songs." Tama responded.

"Yeah, sometimes me too, thanks to Mandy." Yuki replied.

When they got back to the hotel, it was a little after seven in the morning… neither had drank much but had spent the night looking around the town and talking to each other.

"Shh… they might still be asleep." Tama whispered as Yuki opened the door.

"Unless they act like mom and dad to me. But, I had a great night with you, Tama." Yuki whispered, while showing a smile.

"I had a great time with you too, Yuki." Tama responded quietly as they hugged before she walked into the room.

The door closed and locked, she walked over to the beds… Amanda was half buried into it, right arm around Devitt and his left leg resting on her right one as he held her.

"Aww, so cute." Yuki whispered, while taking off her stilettos.

She slipped into the restroom, clean clothes in hand.

It was a half hour later when Devitt opened his eyes, lightly brushing Amanda's hair out of her face as she slept… the phone chimed and he picked it up, seeing a text from Naito.

' _We are all having a lot of fun… most of us.'_

' _What happened now?'_ Devitt responded.

' _Some crazy two tone haired man tried to charge up to the room and got ice water shoved down his pants.'_ Naito replied, Devitt snickering.

But the noise woke Amanda and he apologised.

"It's alright…" Amanda responded as Yuki walked in with breakfast for them.

"Breakfast is served." Yuki said, with a smile on her face.

"Someone shoved ice water down Seth's pants." Devitt responded, Yuki laughing.

"Hey, he probably deserves it." Yuki stated.

"Damn right he does. Maybe it'll teach him to use his brain." Amanda replied as she laughed.

At the same time, Seth was in warmer clothes and saw Dean walk over.

"You're all bundled up." Dean replied.

"Some woman shoved ice water down my damn pants!" Seth responded, Dean laughing. "It's not funny!" He yelled.

"It is. And whoever the woman is, she's trying to make a point that you've got to pull back a bit and let Mandy make her own choices!" Dean replied.

"Pull back… when hell freezes over." Seth responded before he left.

Dean knew that Seth was intent on causing more trouble.


End file.
